


One step at a time

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The Stonekeeper teaches Percy how to ice skate.These will be cute one shot fics with these 2.





	One step at a time

Percy took a deep breath eye's drawn in concentration shakey feet stepping onto the ice, it was only a step or two before he started to lose his balence.

"Whoa…whoa". Percy stumbled around trying to regain his footing hands out splayed in front of him hoping to keep his balence.

"You seem to be having some trouble". A quiet chuckle caused the man to glance back, his balence going out as he fell.

The stonekeeper chuckled again making his way onto the ice, large hand offered which Percy gratefully took. Putting his staff down The Stonekeeper took both of the humans hands slowly gliding onto the ice.

"Easy. Go slowly one foot after the other". The Yeti smiled softly. "There you go now your doing it. Now glide a lil more out".

Percy let out a joyous laugh as he started to skate.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it".

" Your a very fast Learner". The Yeti complimented.

"Well I have a very good teacher". Percy grinned. Eye's wide when the Stonekeeper started to let go. "Wait I dont think".

"You got this. Just take your time and do it exactly as I taught you". The Stonekeeper glided beautifully around the lake, grinning as Percy started to get the hang of it.

"Whoa!".

Losing his balence Percy fell forward only to be caught by the larger male,his cheeks turningbright red as the Yeti saved him like some damsel in distress.

"That's good for your first lesson". The Stonekeeper tugged Percy onto his back who hung on nestling comfortably in the warm fur. "Will have to practice every week so you can get better".

The two stayed out on the lake for hours. Percy falling asleep on the male, and the Stonekeeper gliding like he didn't have a care in the world.

Glancing at Percy with a soft gaze.

"One day ill tell him about my feelings". The Yeti thought.


End file.
